


#24: just kiss me already

by zombiepops



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: It is, Bin.” Hakyeon looks down at his apron, stained with bubbled over liquid and curry powder. “Today is supposed to be special, I even bought the wine you like and everything and we can’t even have dinner because I messed it all up like an idiot.”“You know what makes this day special to me, Yeon?”“What?”“You.” Hongbin wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. He looked into Hakyeon’s eyes, smiling at him. “So what if you burned the food. We can always order take out or eat some of the stock ramyeon we have in our pantry, the dinner isn’t what makes this day special.” Softly, Hongbin says, “What makes this day special is you.”
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	#24: just kiss me already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsh/gifts).



Hakyeon loved to overcomplicate otherwise simple things. He overthinks just about everything, over plans outings that are otherwise simple in nature, and is hellbent on making things even more than a hundred percent.

Like today, for example. It’s his and Hongbin’s anniversary and—instead of ordering out like they always do—Hakyeon insists on cooking Hongbin’s favorite dishes. He has always been an advocate for doing special little things every once in a while, to switch up the boring routines for something that was new—planned, but new nonetheless—and today was just one of those days.It’s their five year anniversary. What’s more important than making sure the person you’ve been with for half a decade feels valued and appreciated?

That’s right, nothing.

So Hakyeon gets to cooking. He’s peeling sweet potatoes as fast as he can without slicing the skin off the tip of his fingers, working at twice the speed knowing that Hongbin would be home at any minute. He pictures it in his head: a nice curry over a steaming hot bed of rice, a glass of Hongbin’s favorite wine and some candles. He knows Hongbin will get a nice bouquet of tulips for him and a box of his favorite chocolates like it was Valentine’s Day when it wasn’t. He had already carefully set the table. It goes smoothly for a while, the aroma of the food thick in the air, and Hakyeon knows that Hongbin is going to love it.

But then, it went awry. 

Was it smart to leave the food on the stove while he walked the dogs? No. It wasn’t and,once he walks back in through the door, he looks at the pots with their liquid bubbling over. He unhooks the dog from the leash and makes rushes to the stove, switching the dials all the way off, and sighs. Hakyeon takes the pot off the stove—it’s all burnt, hopefully he could start again before Hongbin came home.

So, when he hears keys in the lock of the door, Hakyeon feels defeated. He didn’t have time to start all over again.

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon said.His head is hanging down in shame, looking at the burnt food in the pan. “I was supposed to have dinner ready for you, but I burnt it all.” He points to all the dishes on the stove. Hongbin goes to look and, sure enough, there’s burnt food.

Hakyeon doesn’t know why he feels like he’s going to cry, but he feels the urge deep in his bones.

Hongbin sighs. He shrugs his jacket off of his shoulders and sets his bag down by the door, handing the . “Don’t worry about it,” Hongbin replied. “It’s not that big of a deal-”

“It is, Bin.” Hakyeon looks down at his apron, stained with bubbled over liquid and curry powder. “Today is supposed to be special, I even bought the wine you like and everything and we can’t even have dinner because I messed it all up like an idiot.”

“You know what makes this day special to me, Yeon?”

“What?”

“You.” Hongbin wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. He looked into Hakyeon’s eyes, smiling at him. “So what if you burned the food. We can always order take out or eat some of the stock ramyeon we have in our pantry, the dinner isn’t what makes this day special.” Softly, Hongbin says, “What makes this day special is you.”

“But-“ Hakyeon’s lips quivered, “I messed it up, Hongbin. I messed up the surprise.”

“Hey, no. Hakyeon, look at me. Don’t worry about it. I know it was an accident, so please don’t feel bad.” Hongbin brought his hand cup Hakyeon’s cheek.Hongbin pulls something out of his pocket and it takes Hakyeon a while to realize what it was. “I have a surprise for you too, by the way.” Hakyeon watches Hongbin get down on one knee, a ring box in his hands and he’s speechless. “You know, I’ve been waiting for a while to ask you, but we’ve been together for so long and I don’t think there’s anyone else I want to be with.”

“Hongbin-“

“Marry me, would ya?”

“Of course I will.” Hakyeon laughed,happy tears spilling down his cheeks. Hongbin slips the ring on Hakyeon’s finger, smiling wide.

“Why are you crying?” Hongbin pulls him close. “Hakyeon-“

 ** _“Just kiss me already!_** ”

Hongbin lightly chuckles. “Okay.”


End file.
